Helga G. Pataki
Helga G. Pataki is the tritagonist, as well as the overall main antagonist and anti-hero in the Nickelodeon animated television series Hey Arnold!. She was also serves as the deuteragonist of the 2017 TV film Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. She has the most of relationships with Arnold and occasionally they dislike each other depends in her bully mode, but also redeems herself in occasion series and the last series of the second film. She is Arnold's girlfriend and former arch-rival. She is voiced by Francesca Marie Smith in series and movies. Appearance She has yellow hair from her mom and a unibrow, a nose and ears from her dad. In Hey Arnold!, she wears a pink dress with a red stripe over a white shirt and a pink bow on her hair, along with white shoes. In Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, she wears a similar dress, but without a shirt underneath. As indication of her age, she also appears more well-developed. Her dress receives an upgrade, becoming more fitting on her shape and gain a pink stripe under the red stripe, as well as red and white converse shoes, and her pigtails become a tad bit longer and more flowing. Personality Helga is a tomboyish girl, as evidenced by her interest in playing contact sports alongside her male classmates, blatant lack of femininity, and disregard, to near dislike, for stereotypical female behavior, as seen in the episode "Helga's Makeover". Despite her occasional disdain for more feminine things, on several occasions she tries very much to make herself appear as an attractive female, with varying degrees of success. Helga can be very cynical and a bully, bossing around her fourth-grade classmates with an iron fist, including her best friend, Phoebe Heyerdahl. However, Helga also has a much softer side, which becomes apparent only when she is alone. On instances she has conformed and tried to protect her friend Phoebe. She periodically dislikes for Arnold because of his stupidity and he is the one who crashing into her with his accident, but often she hides her true feelings of love for Arnold by confesses him to become his girlfriend. Several times in the series, Helga has also gone to considerable lengths to make her secret love Arnold happy. Some such episodes are "Arnold's Hat", in which she spent literally hours digging through the city dump to find Arnold's lost hat, and "Arnold's Christmas" in which she gave up a highly coveted gift in order to facilitate the fulfillment of a holiday wish for him. Helga is heavily emotional, and able to comprehend spectrum emotions such as love and hate. This emotional extremity is a running joke throughout the series, as Helga is often the first to go into hysterics in times of crisis. Helga is also quite intelligent. In the episode "The Aptitude Test", in which the class takes a standardized exam, it is eventually revealed that Helga achieved a perfect score on the test and the most outstanding result since her perfectionist sister, Olga Pataki, took the test. The types of grades she receives on an average basis in school, however, are low; in the episode "Quantity Time," Helga tells her parents that she failed another math test at school. Her bad grades are most likely caused by her lack of motivation, attention and academic concern. Mainly, Helga displays a remarkable gift for poetry, creating dramatic soliloquies expressing a situation or feeling with a generous use of vocabulary, especially for someone her age. These instances were more simple in the earlier episodes, but as the series progressed, grew in their intensity. Aside from poetry, Helga exhibits further aspects of cultural experience, being able to identify the work of Edward Hopper and make reference to George Orwell's 1984 in "Helga on the Couch". Helga also possesses an almost shocking ability to memorize written works. Such examples of this include preparing for a vocabulary contest in "Spelling Bee", and successfully memorizing all the lines of Juliet for in a single night in "School Play". It is also insinuated throughout points in the series and also stated explicitly as an opinion by her older sister Olga Pataki, that Helga is highly perceptive and a good judge of character. Though her judgement of people is often overshadowed by her feelings, her gruff cynicism or pessimism, emotions and sometimes petty irritations, in the show she has perceived trustworthiness or the lack thereof in characters correctly, including even her own family members. Some such examples are "Olga Gets Engaged", in which she quickly realizes the man her sister is engaged to a charlatan, or in "Helga on the Couch" in which she realizes she can indeed trust her psychiatrist. Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie She is shown to have an extensive video library of Arnold which she and Phoebe convince Gerald to use for the contest for the class field trip that Arnold hoped to win to search for his parents, which proves successful. During the trip, Helga attempts to express her true feelings to Arnold who was not in the right frame of mind to hear it at the time and left abruptly leaving Helga heartbroken to the point she ripped up the picture of Arnold in her locket which she discards along with the fragments in the river. She briefly becomes angry at Arnold though after the class is captured by Lasombra and she sees Arnold crying while looking at a picture of his parents she forgives him and reaches for her locket only for her to remember she discarded it but finds that it and Arnold's torn picture was recovered and repaired by Brainy. She convinces Gerald in helping her free Arnold so they could reach the Green Eyes before Lasombra got there first. Together with Arnold and Gerald, they manage to find the Green Eyes. Helga also comes up with the idea to use her locket to replace the Corazon which was lost while they were struggling with Lasombra, which activates the mechanism to release the cure to the sleeping sickness curing the afflicted Green Eyes and Arnold's parents. While she was attempting to retrieve her locket Arnold thanked her for all she did and returns her feelings, resulting in them kissing, only to be interrupted by Gerald. At the end of the movie while it is implied that she and Arnold are now a couple, she reverted to her old ways when Arnold tried to hold her hand on the way to school with Gerald and Phoebe but secretly liked that Arnold made that attempt, implying that she is only showing hostility for him in public to maintain her tough girl reputation. Clips File:Helga Punches Brainy Supercut Hey Arnold! The Splat File:Helga Has Self-Respect Hey Arnold! The Splat File:Principal Wartz Attempts the Flamenco Hey Arnold! The Splat File:Babewatch Hey Arnold! The Splat File:A Deep Analysis of Helga Pataki Hey Arnold! The Splat File:Helga's Arnold Shrine Hey Arnold! The Splat File:Helga's Girlhood Hey Arnold! The Splat Trivia *Craig Bartlett revealed in a 2018 interview that Helga's appearance was inspired in part by a young Frida Kahlo. *Helga is generally the antagonist which is separates her from the other main characters (even Arnold and Gerald), but also was tritagonist as well. Since Helga was antagonist in bully mode, she bullies Arnold and other boys who gets in her way, but normally she hides her true feelings of love for Arnold by confesses him to girlfriend. She also redeems herself in occasion series and the second film is "The Jungle Movie", but at the end of second film she's pretending to be her old bossy self in public towards him and also can relationship with Arnold without being touched by him all the time (although she gives up of bullying). *She acts like Tom Cat from Tom & Jerry, Angelica Pickles from Rugrats, and also Eric Cartman from South Park who is overall main antagonist and anti-hero as well. External Links *Helga G. Pataki in Hey Arnold Wiki *Helga G. Pataki in Nickelodeon Wiki *Helga G. Pataki in Villains Wiki *Helga G. Pataki in Antagonists Wiki *Helga G. Pataki in Antagonist Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Tomboys Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Kids Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Liars Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Tragic Category:Tricksters Category:Provoker Category:Good Vs. Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Thieves Category:Truth-Seekers Category:False Antagonist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Category:Paranoid Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Self Hating Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Weaklings Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Hey Arnold! Heroes Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Damsel in distress Category:Adventurers Category:Pessimists Category:Normal Badass Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fallen Category:Loner Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals